Users have an increasing large amount of connected devices in their homes and businesses. The connected devices have media and other files where users are constantly faced with issues related to storage and backup. As more types of devices that store data enter these environments, it generally requires more overhead in the form of more backup sessions on an ongoing basis to control and take care of this data across the wide range of devices.